There is a printer for carrying out printing on a continuous paper which is provided with a cutter for cutting a paper in a conventional manner. The cutter is arranged at a paper discharge port for discharging the paper to the outside from a housing of the printer.
The printer using the continuous paper houses a wound part (roll part) of the paper in the housing and draws out a front end of the paper from the paper discharge port to use the paper. Thus, the paper discharge port is arranged between an opening of the housing and a cover for opening and closing the opening. In this case, in a state of opening the cover, a part constituting the paper discharge port is divided into two portions.
The cutter is arranged at either one of the two divided portions. As a result, the cutter is exposed in the open state of the cover of the housing such that the cutter can be touched by a user or another. Thus, conventionally, the cutter is formed by a molding material with primary priority given to safety; however, satisfactory sharpness cannot be obtained according to the primary concern over safety rather than cutting quality.